


Purple Things

by lissara22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Flashback, On the Run, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Преканон. Талия и Лука дразнятся, дерутся и предаются воспоминаниям, пытаясь не разбудить спящую Аннабет.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Kudos: 2





	Purple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198794) by [angel_gidget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget). 



— Зачем столько фиолетового?

Талия отпихивает его и быстро закрывает рюкзак. Это ее сумка, так что ему не стоило заглядывать ей через плечо. Особенно когда открыт карман с левой стороны. Карман с нижним бельем.

Она не знает, почему все равно отвечает на его вопрос. Вероятно, потому что уже поздно, и она устала, и ей не хочется ложиться спать.

— Потому что я девчонка, и иногда мне нравится быть отчасти немножко слегка девчачьей, но я ненавижу розовый.

Лука быстро закрывает ей рот рукой, как будто хочет заткнуть ее.

— Тсс! Лишь бы Аннабет тебя не услышала. Она недавно нашла карандаш и тайком рисовала картинки мостов и фонарных столбов, чтобы подарить нам. Она их складывает и хранит в кармане. Используй мозг и догадайся, какого цвета карандаш.

Талия хмурится и сердито смотрит на него — только потому что это не настолько неловко, как если бы она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на воспоминании о теплой ладони, которая соскользнула с ее губ.

— Я не такая дура, чтобы сказать семилетке, что мне не нравится цвет ее подарка. Боже.

Лука на мгновение откидывается назад и бросает взгляд на небольшую гору одеял, в которой спит Аннабет. Он иногда так делает — просто приглядывает за ними, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Талия тоже это делает, но две пары глаз лучше, чем одна. И что-то есть в том уютном ощущении, которое появляется в ее животе, когда это делает Лука…

— И мне вроде как нравится фиолетовый.

Внимание Луки возвращается к ней, и он тычет ее пальцем в плечо.

— Вроде как?

— Да, он напоминает мне о… хорошем.

Он напоминает ей о Джейсоне. Джейсон любил фиолетовый. Он всегда показывал на фиолетовые мягкие игрушки в магазинах, и ему очень нравилась та фиолетовая ложка в кухонном ящике, которая попалась в коробке сладких хлопьев с раздражающе фиолетовой птицей спереди.

Лука слегка покашливает, возвращая ее в настоящее. Его губы растягиваются в чересчур самодовольной ухмылке.

— И это «хорошее» настолько хорошо, что ассоциируется у тебя с нижним бельем?

Это она ему не спустит.

Она набрасывается на него, опрокидывая на спину, и несколько раз пихает в грудь, пока он пытается сбросить ее с себя. Они борются вполсилы, пытаясь не сильно шуметь, но по большей части им просто повезло, что Аннабет всегда так крепко спит.

— У меня есть нож. У тебя есть внутренности. Я вполне могу представить их друг другу.

Он наклоняется вперед и дразнит ее:

— Ты будешь скучать по мне, если я умру.

— Да, но тогда я доберусь до твоей сумки и пороюсь в твоих вещах.

— Например, в моем нижнем белье. О, погоди… нет. Тебе это будет неинтересно, потому что оно синее. Уверен, что оно недостаточно фиолетовое для тебя.

Она снова бросается на него. Не только потому что он сам ее спровоцировал, но еще и потому, что теперь он заставил ее думать о том, что его нижнее белье синего цвета, а это слишком странная вещь для обдумывания посреди ночи, когда она одновременно чувствует себя настолько напряженной и настолько уставшей.

Они валяют друг друга по земле, пока чуть не врезаются в мягко поднимающееся и опускающееся гнездо из одеял, в котором спит Аннабет. Именно в тот момент движения Луки меняются, и его руки заключают ее в объятия. Причем не для того, чтобы помешать ей брыкаться. Когда она пихает его, то понимает, что он не собирается ее отпускать, и вновь чувствует исходящее от него тепло. Он шепчет ей в волосы:

— Не хочу больше бороться с тобой. Аннабет спит, и ты тоже ложись. Моя очередь дежурить.

Она чуть было не говорит, что он не может указывать ей, что делать, но она знает: если бы сейчас была ее очередь дежурить, она бы сказала ему то же самое. Она пытается работать над своим лицемерием. Как минимум для того, чтобы он больше не дразнил ее этим. Но он, кажется, всегда будет находить новые поводы.

— Иди спать, чокнутая девчонка-панк. Пусть тебе приснится что-нибудь фиолетовое.

Она понимает, что слишком устала, чтобы ударить его, поэтому щипает его через футболку. Он вздрагивает, но это заканчивается лишь тем, что он обнимает ее еще крепче.

Именно это ей требуется, чтобы провалиться в сон.


End file.
